Defying the Impossible
by Dzuljeta
Summary: The Doctor learns Rose is about to get married. If there is one thing he knows for certain, breaking off a telepathic bond is impossible. Not willing to have his lover dead, he decides to come to Rose's wedding instead and warn her. No matter if it kills him in the process. Ten/Rose (Wounds, pt.3)
1. Never Ever

_A/N. Hi! For those of you who keep telling me I should stop posting new works without having finished some of my older ones – sorry. There are several I don't upload on this website just for that reason. The pairing is... my preferred one. Time Lady Rose must already feel usual for those of you following my works. :) Having both Martha and Donna in a story never fails._

* * *

 **Defying the Impossible**

 **1\. Never Ever**

"How is he doing, Martha?" Donna was not surprised about the girl shaking her head. It hasn't changed. The Doctor has been on edge ever since having learnt about Rose's intended wedding. In Pete's World, nonetheless.

If the Doctor has ever regretted having acquired the possibility to sometimes get the hottest news from across the galaxies – thanks to Donna's incessant whining and tampering – this was not the case.

Reaching Rose and stopping her supposed wedding was suddenly his primary purpose. If it meant he had to cross the Void, break the impenetrable walls between universes… No matter! Reaching for Rose Tyler, particularly now that he _knew_ their relationship has ignited some of the most incredible changes within her…

Even if he TARDIS has had to first imply, then heavily suggest, then openly _show_ him what was happening – the Doctor never cared about intergalactic rumours. All but _that_ one.

The Doctor was not aware… or could not remember if he had ever warned Rose about how getting married to someone other than the person the bond, no matter if not fully complete, had been formed with might, would make their existence torturous. That was why telepathic bonds were never to be formed lightly.

* * *

Rose Tyler, one seemingly lost to the Doctor forever, was getting married… or being blackmailed into doing it. By one going by the name of Adam Mitchell. The young man, at least the version of him living in Pete's World, has been much more than just a plain stupid – for being labelled _genius_ meant absolutely nothing for someone cleverer than any human - individual. Having met and befriended Rose quite effortlessly, the annoying human has attempted employing various tactics to keep her by his side at all times… Still, she refused to share a bed with him, her persistence admirable. He seemed to have agreed on this fairly easily, assured the husband's right to do whatever he pleased to his woman was never to be denied him.

No such thing as an engagement ever took place. Keeping Rose close whenever he could has granted Adam the possibility to learn about her _disorders_. What better way to convince a flustered woman into marrying him than by blackmailing her? A member of an acknowledged family, the heiress to the Vitex company… Rose Tyler could not allow herself to both tarnish her family's name and give away her powers, ones she kept hiding well enough… until something unacceptable was threatening to have happened.

Golden eyes were a good enough sign for everyone to move away… but Adam Mitchell was not one to be frightened easily, knowing one word from him would ruin her reputation for good.

He did not know one full transformation into Bad Wolf might have meant his demise – but Rose was able to control it, even more now that she knew exactly what sort of changes started taking place within her ever since the first full transformation into Bad Wolf has happened. Back when she was in need of the Doctor to take it away from her... Not any more.

* * *

Excitement. That was the emotion. This has meant the TARDIS was either reaching for her or opening their connection enough for her to feel it.

Which meant that the Doctor was actually much closer than he himself had assured her… so long ago. Rose grinned, ignoring the annoying Adam – _didn't he have something else to do?_ completely.

The Doctor knew he _had_ to stop this from happening. No matter how. The Doctor was aware there were ways much more acceptable… and nowhere as dangerous as the ones suggested to him by the ever-knowing TARDIS – but the old girl, not he himself, has come up with these.

There it was. The chance. However, he has known what meant. Not only would he be forced to travel through the vortex without any protection. The TARDIS was determined to risk travelling without some of her crucial settings turned on, just so reaching the other dimension worked – all they needed to do was abandon their everyday, never-consciously-thought-about protective settings, or nature, as the word fit better for humanoids – for the time they were crossing the Void. All of the terrifying stories about it were suddenly rendered meaningless in his head. Rose's safety was all that mattered.

* * *

Both Martha and Donna have been warned beforehand about the trip's possible side effects… but neither of the companions agreed to allow him travel on his own. The TARDIS, quite amusedly, locked both of the girls in a tiny chamber, one resembling a lift – but she has been assured that has lessened the possibility for the human companions to be harmed to a minimum.

The Doctor was ready for anything. He _believed_ he was. But when the dangerous trip began, no matter how short it has actually been… The TARDIS has survived it fairly well. Some things were shattered, her circuits probably heavily messed up- But the Time Lord exited the ship a bleeding mess. Some ribs were certainly broken, some wounds were now open in places he was never aware could ever get damaged…

But he felt it now. This was the correct universe. The Doctor knew it - he could feel _her_ , and suddenly the extensive bleeding and barely tolerable pain – he knew that was his fault only – meant nothing. Rose was close, and, judging from the vibes only another Time Lord could catch – she was greatlyuncomfortable. Likely, suffering.

Thanking for whoever has granted him the inspiration to actually put on his coat, as the blood was seeping through the bandages and was eventually – likely, very soon – going to start seeping through all the other layers, he kept going.

Trying to employ his now utterly useless self-healing powers was out of the question. Having checked that Martha and Donna were more or less unharmed, thanks to the TARDIS and the space they were being kept in during the journey, he left them to do whatever they pleased with their time.

Instead, he took a deep breath and started running towards the one he loved, however far she might have been. _Not far now_ , his mind kept encouraging him.

Soon, the Doctor understood that he has had to actually stop and lean on a wall or against a tree to rest or take a breath much more often than an ordinary human being would need to. Only during one of these stops did he notice a terrified young man staring at him… but he has had no time for a chat.

"Must run, sorry," he grinned at the poor lad, the stone walls marked with the blood from one of the wounds the Doctor did not bother paying sufficient attention to. Rose was closer and closer now. After every painful step he took.

He knew Rose would forget everything after having seen him like this. It was not the first time the Doctor has shown himself to Rose badly bruised, because she understood the risks the Time Lord has had to face sometimes – but never like this. Never during her _wedding_.

* * *

Then, he saw her and gasped.

No matter how gorgeous Rose looked in her heavily decorated – very possibly insisted upon by Jackie – white gown, the Gallifreyan sighed heavily. A Time Lady was never supposed to get married in white, not on his planet. White was not considered fitting for such singular occasions on Gallifrey. It was ordinary. Plain. Casual. Which was, he believed, the best Rose could expect when marrying Adam Mitchell. The said man was eyeing Rose almost hungrily… not without a drop of greedy expectation, but certainly without any fond feelings.

Whether he was marrying Rose for the Tyler wealth or for Rose herself, this had to be stopped. Right now.

The Doctor's eyes were now locked to Rose, expecting for her eyes to catch his. She did, suddenly afraid to look the way the intense gaze was following her from.

"Rose?" He muttered, knowing this alone would make her turn at him. She was the only one like him in the multiverse. It was more than natural this much connected and bound them with invisible ties, even stronger when these were strengthened by the always-present feeling of-

Startling everyone, the soon-to-be-bride ran towards him. A safe distance was now kept from the strange man by the guests, even if the majority of them were carefully picked by the Tylers. The Mitchells did not care, as long as their son was to become a part of a wealthy family.

* * *

"Not again, Doctor!" Rose has uttered the first words that got on her tongue. He could be so amazing if he wanted to, but not when it came to keeping himself unharmed.

"You're bleeding!"

"Extensively," the Doctor grinned at her, terrifying Rose even more.

"Doctor, are you _enjoying_ this?" She could not back away the thought he was either drunk or strongly affected by some grave experience...a concussion, very likely...

"Just how many limits have I overstepped with this?" The Doctor asked her.

Rose gasped. "No! You aren't telling me this was part of the plan?"

"Of course not!" _Not exactly_. "I would never, ever do-"

"Never say _never, ever_..."

Her soft words caught him off guard. She grabbed his hand, aware of his blood dripping onto her gown, but too worried about the Doctor's well-being to care. Jackie was somewhere away, likely as much against the wedding as her daughter. All she had was her firm promise – _I won't marry anyone but the Doctor, ever_ – uttered just two days before. Having decided to have herself a glass of red wine with friends instead of following the action, Jackie has missed it all.

Rose was trying her best to remain sensible. "There's no time to waste- where's the TARDIS? She should heal you? Close your wounds?"

He looked at her in admiration and disbelief. "What about the wedding?"

She shrugged. One way or another, she would have found a way to cancel the wedding, even if at the very last moment, Rose knew.

"Oh, I know," the Doctor sounded uncomfortable. "I have scared your groom away, and I'm sure he'd cancelled the wedding?" He spoke hopefully.

Rose wasn't amused. Instead, she inhaled, terrified. "I'm not having you die from blood loss, Doctor!"

"During the most important day of your life, you mean?" The Doctor was trying to keep their mood as light as he could, only his superior resistant nature allowing him to do this without howling in pain.

* * *

 _A/N. Review? Pretty please?_


	2. Believe

**Previously...**

 _"Oh, I know," the Doctor sounded uncomfortable. "I have scared your groom away, and I'm sure he's cancelled the wedding?" He spoke hopefully._

 _Rose wasn't amused. Instead, she inhaled, terrified. "I'm not having you die from blood loss, Doctor!"_

 _"During the most important day of your life, you mean?" The Doctor was trying to keep their mood as light as he could, only his superior resistant nature allowing him to do this without howling in pain._

* * *

 **Defying the Impossible**

 **2\. Believe**

"Are you _daft_ , Doctor? Do you really think I would have married _anyone_ else?"

"No," he agreed, ashamed of his foolishness. It was unlikely Rose could have forgotten the rules imprinted into the minds of those sharing a telepathic bond. _The bond is forever. You cannot ever forget about or let go of it. If your bond-mate is dead, so will you be._

"But why-"

"Because, my Doctor," she spoke to him quietly, yet was able to give her words a piercing quality, "having formed a bond with someone does not mean that someone would not have found something better to do than keeping an eye on their loved one."

He gasped. _Does it? Have I? I'd never-_

"Rings a bell?" Rose spoke slowly, touching the freshly-dropped blood-drop on her gown and sharing a panicked glance with him. "I think we'd better hurry!"

"Rose?! Are you sure you don't want to tell me who your strange friend is?"

 _Adam._ The young man could never see when he was not wanted.

"I'm sure," Rose glared at him.

The man looked honestly shocked for once. "Look what he's done to your dress! Should I call security? Police?"

"No. Look, why don't you call Mickey? I'm sure he's inside with mum."

Adam rolled his eyes at her. How could she be friends with _that_ guy was beyond him, but he chose to obey her wishes. Just a few hours, and he would have the woman all for himself! "Fine."

The moment the bothersome man was out of sight, Rose sighed in relief. "Not long now," she breathed.

He smiled at her softly. "Am I correct to assume the wedding was your plan to get me to crash it?"

She grinned at him in reply.

 _My clever Rose_ , the Time Lord did not try to hide his admiration, one she could feel very well, accepting their connection coming to life more and more every second they spent together.

But it was unlikely for them to get any more privacy. Two women hurried to him. "Doctor," one of the women, seemingly out of breath, addressed him worriedly, trying to concentrate on looking him in the eye and not at the girl with way too many mixed emotions on her face.

"Are you sure this was a good idea?" Her eyes widened. The Doctor looked as if he was more likely to collapse here and now from all the wounds than taking care of his lover's wedding.

Donna shook those thoughts away, concentrating on the bride instead. "Rose?" She tried. Seeing the way the Time Lord kept following her every breath, she knew it was foolish of her to think otherwise.

"That's me," she nodded.

"Hi," the other girl, the one that looked more used to constant running, joined the conversation. "My name's Martha, this is Donna. Doctor, are you all right?"

"Positive," he smiled, his eyes sparkling with both relief and mishief.

"I assume you know why-" Martha needed to be sure.

"Yes, I do. For a dreadful moment, I thought-" The final sentence was directed towards the Time Lord.

"I am never leaving you again. My Rose," he assured her.

"Why isn't anyone surprised or causing a fuss yet? Having a bloody bloke crashing a wedding is no ordinary occasion!" Donna joked.

"No, it isn't," Rose agreed. "The thing is – they have yet to be informed about the change of groom," she shrugged.

"This is better than in films," Donna grinned. "You even have his blood on your gown."

"She does, and this is _sick_. I have never thought of you as a horror film geek," Martha was not sure what irked her more – Donna's excitement or her eager acceptance of things which were simply wrong. The Doctor needed medical assistance. Rose and possibly her family needed to be informed. The Doctor's stories about Adam Mitchell was enough for Martha to dislike him before getting to see the bloke in person.

What she got was a surprise. Rose's mother – the likeness was big enough to make guesses – with a glass of red wine still in her hand - was watching Rose worriedly. No matter how sure her daughter has seemed to be-

Then, she saw the Doctor. "No. Oh, no. Bloody _alien_!"

* * *

As soon as she got closer to him, ignoring the other girls, her wish to slap him died away. The Doctor looked as if he wasn't far from _dying_ , it seemed. Literally.

"The bloody fuck, Doctor?" Jackie found she had the right to at least express her fury in words. "What kind of a sick game is this?! Attending my daughter's wedding just to-"

"Leave him alone, Mum. There will be no wedding."

"Oh, amazing! The first pleasant thing I've heard in days," Jackie was completely honest. "Wait – does the annoying creep know?"

Rose twitched uncomfortably. "Well, no, but-"

Jackie rolled her eyes. "He's coming, you know? Right now. With Mickey. Did you know Mickey has said he'd rather Rose married you than that Adam, Doctor?"

The Time Lord nodded at Jackie. "Not that far away from the truth, he is," he muttered.

Neither Martha nor Donna was aware of just how big the connection between Rose and the Doctor was, but they have only shared a surprised look.

"How much is it I don't know, Rose?" The mother understood the Time Lord's state was only worsening and chose to save her vocal chords instead, speaking quietly.

"I'm sorry, Mum. It's complicated."

Jackie shook her head. Love was supposed to get complicated sometimes.

"Are you sure you are going to survive this, Doctor?" She asked instead. "You should know _that_ bloke is very-

"I know, don't you worry, Jackie. I am a Time Lord, remember? Quicker regenerative properties." His assurance was only making Jackie Tyler question the Doctor's state further. At least she was sensible enough not to ruin her clothes by getting anywhere closer to him.

"First things first! Let's meet the pretty boy and teach him a lesson!"

"Er. Doctor," Martha stared at him with dread. "I really don't think you are in a state of teaching _anyone_ a lesson right now," she reminded him patiently.

"Nonsense!" He shook his head. "Adam Mitchell always deserves a lesson," he peered at Rose, looking for support.

"What are you going to do?" Rose asked him, honestly curious. As pleasant as employing telepathy sounded, she knew this was neither the time nor the place.

"Talk," he said.

"Are you sure he would take you seriously, with the state you're in?" Jackie could not help but ask the question.

"I'm sure," the Doctor nodded. "Look, there he is!"

Mickey stared at Rose and the two other women curiously. What on Earth was Martha Jones doing here?

Then, he saw the Doctor and the unmistakable adoration in his eyes.

"Thank gods," he muttered to himself. Being Rose's best friend, he knew of more than her own mother.

"What is it?" Adam looked at him, curious.

"Your future crumbling to pieces, that's what it is," Mickey grinned.

Adam Mitchell has decided against asking him to clarify.

* * *

"Hello, my almost-wife!" He cooed, ignoring the others. "Can you believe that only hours from now, you will be mine forever?"

Rose rolled her eyes at him. "I'm afraid your understanding of forever happens to be quite limited, Adam."

"Look just how nervous she is," he addressed all four people standing nearby. "It's just a pre-wedding anxiety, Rosie dear," he cooed.

Rose smiled. "Are you still sure I am going to marry you?" She spoke dryly.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He laughed. "See? What about I kiss you and calm you down?" Adam suggested.

"He still doesn't see," Rose exhaled.

"See what?"

The Doctor looked at him warily. "You know, I haven't done this in centuries," he admitted to Rose.

"Done what?" Adam was suddenly terrified. He was well aware people around Rose were not exactly fond of him.

"I'm not even sure it's going to work," the Doctor muttered. _In my state,_ he quoted Jackie.

This was it. Rose could not help herself. _You have crossed the Void, Doctor. How can you doubt yourself after_ that _?_

"We're practically _bonded_ , Rose!"

"Yes. Yes, we are," she smiled at him encouragingly. "Are you sure you want to harm the poor lad further? I'm not sure his _genius_ mind can grasp it, Doctor."

"What do you suggest? We can't make everyone forget this ever took place!"

"What do you mean?!" Adam woke up from his stupor. "I think it would be better for you to leave these strange people behind, my love," he began pulling her away.

Rose glared at him, not moving. "They are not strange people and I am not _your love_ ," she glared at him. "Never have been."

 _Wish me luck_ , the Doctor smiled at his lover meaningfully and touched Adam's arm.

* * *

"What- What are you _doing_?"

The Doctor knew making Adam forget Rose would be easy. What he aimed for was making him _remember_.

Mickey grew uncomfortable, addressing Rose quietly. "Was this his attempt at crashing your wedding? By dying in your arms?"

"Mickey," Martha hissed. "Don't you ever dare say that again!"

"I missed you, too, Martha," he spoke jokingly.

Adam Mitchell backed away from the Doctor, touching his forehead. "This is insane! You're both insane!"

"I'm sorry," the Time Lord smiled at him wickedly. _He is going to need a psychologist to get these memories out of his mind now, Rose,_ he smirked.

 _I'm glad there was no need of Bad Wolf,_ Rose smiled back at him. "How about we go find the TARDIS?" She grabbed him by the hand.

"Is this it?" Jackie eyed them both incredulously. "I really, really don't think you'd manage to reach your ship without doing yourself more harm. You need a doctor."

"This one here is a doctor," Mickey pointed at Martha.

Martha glared at him. "I'm not, not yet, anyway."

"Surely, you know how to stop a wound from bleeding?" Jackie asked the frustrated medical student.

"Well, yes, but-"

The Doctor interrupted them both. "We can't just leave all this crowd hanging. They were hoping for a wedding, let them have it!"

"Rose Tyler." He spoke gravely. "Will you marry me?"


	3. Lie to Me

**Previously…**

" _Rose Tyler." He spoke gravely. "Will you marry me?"_

* * *

 **Defying the Impossible**

 **3\. Lie to Me**

Ignoring the people around them, Rose gasped, startled. "We are. Don't you remember?"

Anything she could think of was hugging him tight. Who knew what blood loss was doing to people? To Time Lords? Hadn't he been the one dismissing human weddings as silly and pointless?

"Come here, Doctor." Rose did not care one bit her already stained dress was going to be ruined. "It's okay. I'm here. We are bonded. Nothing can break us apart." She hoped the fact the bond was not 100% complete yet would not

The soft smile on his face was what she needed to see.

"Bonded, we are," he agreed, welcoming Rose's embrace and only wincing slightly at the touch, no matter the strength of the actual pain. If they thought he was wrong in the head, well, maybe he was.

 _Let's just head for the TARDIS now, my Doctor. All right?_

He smiled at her. _That would be best._

Jackie was watching them, not understanding. "Are you going to respond to his inquiry?" Seeing them notice the other's tiniest move, she believed to have known Rose's upcoming answer. The lack of any response from her was a surprise.

"I don't need to." The certainty in her daughter's voice was but a confirmation of her fears.

"Already married, these two," Mickey clarified, having sent Jackie a soothing smile.

"What was that about, then?" Jackie Tyler, while secretly relieved, did not accept other people knowing more than she did, Rose's _mother_!

Jackie directed her attention towards her child, eyeing her meaningfully.

Rose was only worried about the Doctor. Only when Mickey has touched her tense shoulder tenderly did she react. She knew nothing about what could help her bond-mate to get through this easier. Hell, she was only a Time Lady for how long? Less than a year! How on Earth was she supposed to know these things?!

For now, the Doctor was managing on his own, but only barely, refusing to let go of Rose. She knew her proximity was helping him, could feel it in her bones, but, at this rate, it was not going to be enough for long.

Rose sighed heavily, getting away from him only so she could see the puzzled company.

"Have you _seen_ him? He has just frightened _Adam_ off. Do you know just how exhausting, how _draining_ attempting something like this is?" Rose's voice went barely above the whisper now. "Especially now that-"

She was not entirely certain the company understood. "That was very brave of him, considering. He was _not_ in the state to do it. My Doctor..."

It seemed Rose was on the verge of tears.

"The Doctor is going to be fine, trust me, Rose!" Donna hurried to calm the poor girl down.

"You say?"

* * *

Martha hurried to join in. "Look, I know blood loss, particularly for someone as affected by the unusual circumstances as the Doctor, it can cause delusions. No matter if the one undergoing it is a Time Lord or a human." She hoped her words have soothed the poor Rose down at least a little bit.

Apparently, it worked, as Rose smiled sadly at them all and directed her attention at the Time Lord. _How are you, Doctor? Can I help?_ She was afraid every second wasted counted as a guarantee of something intolerable happening.

 _Time Lord, remember?_ He smirked, breathing her in.

Jackie Tyler could only watch them sadly, honest fear in her eyes. Donna was no longer certain what she was supposed to do, but simply leaving them was out of the question, she believed.

Mickey cleared his throat and nudged Martha to move away from the couple, now in what looked like a sickeningly intimate position the Doctor and Rose have found themselves in.

"No matter if it's natural for them, I refuse to take part in seeing this." The smell of fresh blood seeping from the Doctor's wounds was not helping matters. Rose simply stood here, ignorant of anything but the Time Lord.

* * *

"You were right, right from the start…" The Doctor spoke, addressing Jackie.

Rose's mum jumped up, startled. "Are you getting better, Doctor? Tell me you are getting better!"

He looked at her fondly. "I'm trying, Jackie. There's no way I'm leaving Rose," he said, winking at his bond-mate.

It looked nothing like getting better, but the Doctor kept grinning like a fool.

"You were right as well, Mickey," he continued. Only Rose could see and feel the amount of strength this inborn excitement was taking from him.

"About what?" Jackie asked, puzzled.

"About these two - Mickey pointed, suddenly almost uncomfortable about the looks Rose and the Doctor shared. Intense. Longing. Craving. Desperate.

"I'll just go and inform them the wedding is cancelled, Mickey Smith grimaced, feeling as if he was clearly interrupting some mental conversation between them... A _very_ personal one, judging from their faces. Neither of them reacted to his words. Why should they, he understood.

Nevertheless, he did not enjoy being left feeling like a tin dog all over again.

"Fine, then. Inform me when you're done with your oh-so-disgustingly-obvious mental love-making." He stomped away, Martha following right after him. There was already enough trouble without Mickey's hurt self added to the mix.

Jackie stared. The Doctor tried suppressing a grin, while Rose gaped at the two of them. "We're not! We were not-"

Rose's mother rolled her eyes at her, her whole posture screaming _don't lie to me_.

"Not yet, perhaps, Donna shrugged at Jackie, who was mostly terrified about the fact Rose was not denying anything. Not as wildly as she should have, at least.

"Funny. He just comes and ruins your wedding just like that," she grinned, unbelievably happy about the unexpected turn the day has taken.

Rose and the Doctor looked as if they were almost literally ready to devour each and every smallest bit of their bodies with their eyes. It was Donna's turn to roll her eyes at them.

* * *

At the same time, Mickey has gathered the majority of the guests in one place. What needed to be done, had to be done.

"That's it, folks. The party's over, the wedding is cancelled, the groom will never look Rose's way again, It's all settled. You may all leave now."

Surprisingly, only a few "What?" were heard. Jackie Tyler's temper was known to everyone. It was only natural Rose would have been brought up the same way.

He spoke tiredly for those still doubtful. "The lad here is called the Doctor, not half as badly injured as it seems, and Rose is actually his-"

Rose shook her head, glaring at him. "His best friend," Mickey corrected himself. "Apparently, Adam has said _something_. Trust me, no-one in their right mind insults a Tyler!" He grinned, making people cheer excitedly.

The Doctor could no longer hide his worsening state from his bond-mate so well. Martha has left Mickey to rejoice at his momentary fame and hurried back to the couple, greatly worried. His ability to tolerate the extensive bleeding up to this point could possibly be ascribed to the better stamina of the Doctor's species, but for how long?

"I'm really… I'm perfectly fine, Rose…"

* * *

Then, she heard. Saw the pain, when just for a second every wound of his has opened itself anew – so much of the Time Lord regenerative reserves…

The Doctor could not control a growl of the almost unsurmountable pain, even if the tortuous sensation only lasted a moment. "Lost control," he spat, his saliva bloody. "Won't happen again."

* * *

It was too late - Rose was in panic. "Doctor!"

Donna was terrified, but cold-blooded enough. "Where is the nearest medical facility?"

" _She_ is the closest we can get to a doctor. Right?" Jackie addressed Martha, who was already making calculations in her mind. "We can't call hospital," she spoke sadly. "I really don't think anyone has the necessary amount of equipment to help, not here!" Now, Martha Jones was truly terrified. She was supposed to be able to cure people!

The Doctor shook his head. "No need to worry. This has been but a one-time reminder it's about time for me to head to my ship." Nobody believed in the honesty of his smile this time.

"The TARDIS will take care of me the moment I arrive. Rose-" It seemed as if she was the only person he paid any attention to.

"I am here." _Never leaving you._

"Look, Rose, if it makes you uncomfortable, you don't have to." The honest hope in his voice pained her.

"I want it, Doctor. To help you."

"To love and cherish you for the rest of my life," Mickey imitated a priest.

Rose rolled her eyes, still filled with unshed tears. This entire situation, this whole day was too intense to stop and think.

"How _dare_ you. How dare you make fun of his state, Mickey?"

The Doctor sent her a tender look. "It's all right, Rose. Fine again, see?"

* * *

 _A/N. Funny how whenever I don't openly ask for reviews I get none. I am not abandoning anything, but sometimes that's all I feel like doing. I have already marked the story as_ completed _once. Changed my mind, but for how long? You can always find the story elsewhere, but keep hoping!  
_


End file.
